I Didn't Come Here To Play
by Alvyna Vex
Summary: Rin Sato wanted nothing to do with baseball ever again, however when she is forced to move in with her father who happens to be the chairman at Seidou High School she is once again thrown into the sport she was finished with. And a certain catcher definitely wasn't making the situation any easier.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first FanFic for Ace of Diamond and my first FanFic ever. I hope you guys enjoy it and I would really appreciate any thoughts you guys have on it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace of Diamond, any work you recognize is owned by the original creators. **

**Let's get started.**

* * *

Seidou High School; a place known for their sports, especially baseball. Ironically, baseball is the one thing that Rin never wanted to have anything to do with ever again. Well, that and people in general.

"So, Ms. Sato, Rin I see that you have lived abroad in America for your junior high career and high school up until now correct?" the principal asked staring at the girls transfer form.

"Yes sir, that would be correct," she responded in tone as if to say 'obviously, that's what the paper says'.

"Alright, do you mind if I ask why you changed to Seidou a month into the school year?" he asked choosing to ignore the girls tone.

"Well you see my mother pa-," she stopped. "I mean, circumstances arose and I had to come stay with my father, but since he's never home and is the chairman of the school board, we decided that it'd be best for me to stay here in a dorm," Rin finished once she had corrected herself.

"I see. Well, there is one more matter I'd like to address before I let you go. You see because of your name we assumed that you were going to be a male student, since we only knew of the chairman having a son. And because of our assumption, we roomed with you a male student. Now, I've talked with your father on the subject. He said that he isn't concerned and, as long as you were fine with it, we would leave it this way at least until semester," the principal explained to her, waiting for a response.

She inwardly groaned, this was just great. "I'll be fine with it. I'm more than capable of handling myself against a male student if needed. May I go now?"

"Yes, you may go. Here's your schedule and your room key. Your father put in a 'request' that you be put on the baseball team as a manager, so if you'd please go by the head coaches office before the end of today that would be fantastic," he finished handing her the stuff and signaled that she could leave.

She left the principal's office and headed out onto the grounds. Looking around she could really tell how focused the school was on sports. Everywhere she looked there were different kinds of sports jerseys to be seen and different kinds of balls along with some other equipment. While caught in her musings, she failed to notice someone nearing her until they collided. "Oof!" they both said when they hit the ground in surprise. "Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" a female voice said to Rin as she sat up.

Looking in front of her she saw the source of the voice; a girl also on the ground looking at her with concern. "Yeah I'm fine, what about you?" Rin asked, getting up and offering the girl a hand.

"Oh, Im okay. I'm really sorry about bumping into you, I couldn't see over all the stuff I was carrying," she said taking Rin's hand and then gesturing to the multiple boxes that were scattered on the ground from their collision.

"It's fine I wasn't paying attention where I was going."

They both bent down and began to pick up some of the boxes. "Oh, no. You dont have to help me, I'll be fine on my own!" the girl exclaimed as she saw Rin helping to pick up boxes.

"It's fine, it's not like I have anywhere to be anyways. Just let me help you take these wherever they need to go. Besides, if someone doesn't help you, who knows how many more people or thing's you'll bump into," Rin said as she adjusted the boxes in her now full arms.

"In that case, thank you. My name is Yoshikawa Haruno. I'm a first year. It's nice to meet you," she said as she extended her hand from under the boxes she was carrying.

Ignoring Haruno's hand, Rin introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you as well. My name is Rin Sato, and I'm also a first year."

"Eh? You're a first year too? Why haven't I seen you before? With the purple hair, I know I wouldn't forget seeing you," Haruno asked confused.

"I just transferred here from my school in America. This is my first day. Since it's sunday, I haven't had any classes. By the way, where are we taking these?" Rin asked as she adjusted the boxes in her arms.

"We're taking these to the baseball fields. They've got a bunch of the new helmets and other equipment in them for our upcoming game against Yakushi in two weeks," Haruno explained as the turned towards the entrance of the baseball fields.

_Well this is just fantastic. I mean, I know I was going to have to go to them eventually, but I was hoping to postpone as long as possible. _She sighed.

"Is everything alright Rin-chan?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how I needed to come here later anyway."

"Eh? If you don't mind me asking, why would you have to come here later?" Haruno asked, looking at Rin.

"Well you see I-"

"Hey! Haruno, it's about time you got back with all that. Come on. The coach and players are waiting on this stuff so they can end practice," shouted a girl that Rin assumed to be a manager due to her young age and lack of uniform.

"Oh darn! I dropped the stuff so many times that I'm late now. Come one Rin-chan. We need to hurry!" Haruno exclaimed and took off jogging with boxes in hand forcing Rin to follow.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that first chapter please review and let me know you thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, I've just been really busy with family and work.**

**Anyways Disclaimer: I do not own Ace of Diamond**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Rin and Haruno quickly made it to a large group of people and pushed their way through to bring the stuff to a man whom Rin assumed to be the coach. "Sorry, sir. I had a bit of trouble getting here until Rin-chan here helped me," Haruno apologized to the coach once they had set down the boxes.

The coach nodded but otherwise ignored her apology and began to speak to the players. "Now, we only have two weeks until our game against Yakushi. The school was generous to get us some new balls, new helmets, and some new bats; wood and metal. All of which are right here. I want you all to break in the new equipment before tomorrow, which includes taping your handles," which caused the team to groan. "Now everyone take 4 laps around the field before you leave," the coach finished.

"Hai!" the team screamed before taking off to do their laps.

"Uh, excuse me coach but I need to speak with you." Rin said when the coach began to walk away.

The coach turned to look at her and took a pause as if to determine if she was worth his time, which, apparently, she passed because he waited for her to speak. "I just transferred here, and I'm supposed to be joining onto the team as a manager. My father called and requested it," Rin explained.

"You must be Mr. Sato's daughter. I'll introduce you to the team tomorrow but for now I'll tell you that our head manager is Takao Fujiwara, and our scorekeeper is Chris Takigawa. If you have any questions about your job, ask one of them. Make sure you're at every practice and game unless told otherwise, and Haruno will probably need some help cleaning up after the team tonight, so stay with her until then. Welcome to Seidou," the coach said bluntly without waiting for a reply and walked away.

"Well, isn't he just a ray of sunshine," Rin said with a grimace turning to Haruno.

Haruno giggled. "The coach is always like that. He's blunt and frankly just rude. However, he runs a good team and produces great players and results, so you can't really complain about his personality."

"Whatever you say," Rin agreed just as the first members of the team began to return from their laps.

A tall boy, probably around 180 cm weighing about 75 kg was one of the first Rin noticed that stood out. _Hm, on a scale of one to five he's probably a five at batting, five at contact, but only a four at power. If he could just increase his power a bit more, there's no doubt that almost every ball he hit would be a homerun. Especially with that aura about him; there's no doubt that he'd be intimidating at the plate._

"CAPTAIN!"one of the players screamed at the boy Rin had just been evaluating. _Ah, so he's the captain. I can see why._

Rin then moved on to the evaluating the boy that had yelled at the captain. _Let's see, one out of five batting, contact two, and power three. Please tell me this kid is only a first year. _She looked down at his hands as he got closer and smirked a little._ Callouses, it makes more sense now; this guy is a pitcher. Well, that explains the low batting skills. Alright, from what I can tell, he's probably a four out of five on speed, three for control, but judging by the fact the guy's barely sweating it's safe to assume that he's probably at least a four on stamina. All in all, he's not horrible since his pitching skill looks like it would make up for the poor batting skill. His build is decent, too; 175 cm, 64 kg._

"Hey! Your hair is part purple! That's so odd!" the player Rin had been evaluating yelled bluntly at her spraying spit when he noticed her presence.

"Yes it is, and you're loud, which is annoying," Rin said cringing and taking a step back to avoid getting hit with spit if he yelled again.

"Haha! See Sawamura, it's not just us that think that. Even a girl that's just met you can see that you're annoying," another much shorter player said as he approached the two; the conversation having caught his attention.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rin noticed yet another player approaching with a devilish grin on his face. "Ah, what's going on over here? With you two over here, it can't be too good," the newest member of the ever growing group of people surrounding her asked.

"Nothing, Miyuki. Just explaining to Sawamura here that we haven't been lying to him about how annoying he is if someone that just met him can make the same observation." The shortest of the three players said cackling.

The one she took to be Miyuki snickered. "We told you Sawamura, it's not me Kuramochi here," he said and began laughing along with the short player she now knew to be Kuramochi.

While they laughed and continued to make fun of the pitcher Sawamura, she took the time to evaluate the other two_. Hm, Kuramochi; batting three, contact three, power three. Nothing too special unless…_ She looked down at his legs which she could see since he had changed to shorts after running and gave a small grin. _With those legs, he's got to be a five on running. I'll have to watch him a bit more closely the next time the team runs laps. If he's fast, he probably plays shortstop considering that he's only slightly taller than me, probably 170 cm, 63 kg. Not bad._

Having finished evaluating Kuramochi she turned to Miyuki and wrinkled her nose. _There's something about him that's odd, he's almost as tall as the captain at 179 cm, and weighs probably close to 71 kg. Batting four, contact four, power four, he's probably only a three at running. However there's something about his presence that makes me feel like there's something I'm missing about him. _She looked down and smiled in understanding when she saw the catcher's mit in his hand. _So that's it; he's a catcher, and possibly a clutch hitter too._

Having finished her evaluation of the two, she began looking around for something more interesting and saw a player with pink hair who seemed to be struggling with taping his bat. Growing tired of the now three since the captain had left once Miyuki had approached, she walked over to the player with pink hair who had now caught her interest. "Having a bit of trouble?" Rin asked as she stood in front of him.

He looked up at her and blushed bangs covering his eyes. "Ah, yes. I'm having a bit of trouble getting the tape positioned on the bat correctly," he finished looking back down at the bat and rubbing the back of his head.

Rin sighed, noticing how he was trying to put on the tape and failing. "Here, let me help you," she said crouching down and taking the bat from him with his permission and wrapped the handle in tape like it was second nature. "There you go, see how that works," she said handing the bat back to him.

"Wow, this is perfect. Thank you. My name is Haruichi Kominato by the way, I'm a first year. It's nice to meet you." he said extending his hand.

"I'm Rin Sato, nice to meet you as well. And I'm also a first year." She said and placed the tape in his hand instead of shaking it.

"Eh, you're a first year too!?" She heard someone yell from directly behind her and turned to see that Sawamura and the others had followed her over.

"Yes, I am. Why must you yell everything?" she asked after standing up and once again stepping back from the apparently fellow first year to avoid more of his volatile spit that had just landed on her glasses. Causing both Miyuki and Kuramochi to laugh at her response.

"Look, not only can the girl tell that you're annoying, but she doesn't want to be too close to you either! Haha!" Kuramochi laughed again as Rin took yet another step back to clean the spit of her glasses.

"Who'd want to be too close to a girl that dies her hair funny anyways!?" Sawamura exclaimed.

"I don't care that you just insulted me while trying to make yourself look less like an idiot, however my hair color is natural." Rin said defending her hair color while putting her glasses back on.

"There's no way that's natural!" Sawamura said once again opening his big mouth.

"Why not, your teammate here has pink hair along with another one I saw earlier. Do you think they both dye theirs?" Rin asked getting exasperated with this guy's idiocy.

"W-w-well Haruichi and Haruichi's brother are different theirs is natural yours isn't." Sawamura sputtered.

Before Rin could retort the captain and a few other members Rin had yet to become acquainted with came over and addressed Miyuki. "Hey Miyuki, we're going to go ahead and head over to your room alright." Another player with pink that must be Haruichi's brother said.

"Actually, we won't be able to be using my room anymore. I finally got a roommate and the principal says that because my roommate has some special condition I'm not allowed to have anyone in my room anymore." Miyuki explained to the other members.

"Eh, that stinks you were the only one of us with a single room, Oh well; I guess that just means that Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Takao's is the new place then. Come on you two let's go," the older pink haired declared and a couple of the other players grabbed a protesting Sawamura and Kuramochi dragging them in the direction of the dorms.

"Well, that was entertaining if nothing else," Rin said after the other members were out of sight and their protests could no longer be heard "I hope that bat works just fine for you," she said to Haruichi before turning so she could address Miyuki as well. "Now, if you'll both excuse me I'm going to see if Haruno needs any help cleaning up."

Rin got about halfway to the dugout where Haruno was before she heard someone calling after her. "Hey, hold on a second," Miyuki said as he walked to where she had stopped.

"Yes?" Rin asked when Miyuki had caught up to her.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself; I'm Kazuya Miyuki, 2nd year." He said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Rin Sato, 1st year." She said ignoring his extended hand.

He smirked "I thought you looked familiar. Although it'd be hard to completely forget a girl with purple bangs. Especially one that claimed they were natural," Miyuki finished his smirk still firmly in place.

"They are natural, and I think you must be confusing me with someone else. We've never met. The last time I was in Japan was when I was six and I didn't associate with too many other children back then." Rin explained to Miyuki.

"When you were six, let's see, that would make me seven and that sounds about right. Oh well, if you don't remember me that's fine; we'll be spending a lot of time together in the near future I'm sure," Miyuki said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Anyways I'll be heading back to my room now. See you later." He walked away, the smirk never having left his face throughout the exchange.

_What was that about? _Rin wondered with a shake of her head as she continued to Haruno as she was before.

"Thanks for the help cleaning up Rin." Haruno said as she was putting a box into the storage room. "Normally, it takes around an hour and a half to put everything up after the team leaves when we get new equipment, but with your help it barely took an hour.

"It's no problem; it is now my job, after all," Rin said with a grimace as she also put a box into the storage shed. _The one thing I didn't want to have anything to do with is the one thing I'm stuck being a manager for._

"Oh, that's right. You're a manager now. We'll get to spend a lot of time together now. Anyway, it's already past 10 o'clock so I just have a few things left to do, and I'll be done. If you wouldn't mind putting that last box up, you're good to go," Haruno said with a smile towards Rin as she loaded another box into the shed.

"Okay, sounds good," Rin said as she loaded the last box into the shed. "Alright I'm all done. See you tomorrow." She gathering her bag that she had set down when they started cleaning and with a wave, she began to exit the baseball fields.

Once out of the baseball fields Rin pulled out her phone remembering that she hadn't checked it since right before her meeting with the principal. A few notifications flashed on her screen, none of which grabbed her attention until **One new message from Father **shown on it. _Lovely, just what I need right now, _Rin thought with a sigh as she unlocked her phone and began to read the message.

**Rin, as I'm sure you've heard, there was a mix up in your accommodations and you have been placed into a boys' dormitory with a male roommate. Now, normally, as your father, I would be concerned about the fact you will be rooming with a male student, but in this case I've decided to make an exception due to the fact that the boy you will be staying with is the son of a very close friend of mine and she has assured me that her son is a perfect gentleman. This is also a perfect opportunity to finish telling you what I was explaining to you before I had to rush out. The marriage arrangement, as I told you, has already been made and the boy you will be marrying will be your new roommate so I ask that you please act like a proper lady and make a good impression on him. He has been made aware of the marriage. Do not worry. He is not a complete stranger to you. You met him a couple times as a child, and you two got along decently well. Behave yourself and study hard. Also, remember what I said. If you don't go along with this, I won't send you to the university in America that you wanted to go to. This marriage is the perfect opportunity to unite our two families and make a very profitable business deal.**

** - Father**

Rin finished reading the message and threw her phone to the ground and clenched her hands into fists out of anger._ Why does he do this to me? After everything that's happened, he has to pull out an arranged marriage on me to top it off. Honestly, when he told me about it, I thought he was kidding. Turns out I was wrong, though. _She sighed, releasing her clenched fist and bent to pick up her phone. _I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, though. The man has no compassion. That's why mom- _At the thought of her mother, she felt a pang in her chest and shook her head. _Nevermind all that, I need to go to my room. _With that resolution she continued her walk to her room.

As she approached the door to her room, she pulled out her key and unlocked it. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. She turned and closed the door and heard a voice behind her. "Remember me yet?"

Rin sighed. She turned once again and leaned against the door frame, facing where the voice had come from. At a desk that was visible directly when you walked through the door sat a smirking Miyuki, leaning his cheek against his palm that was propped up on the desk's surface.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Alright guys, sorry about the time between updates but I suffer from extreme writers block frequently, so yeah… sorry.**

**Anyways I really wanted to write a chapter from Miyuki's POV so this is going to be his perspective of chapter's 1 and 2. I know, I'm evil.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Ace Of Diamond, even though I really wish I did.**

* * *

_**Miyuki's POV**_

"Nice pitch!" Miyuki yelled at Furuya whose pitches he had been catching the past hour. "Try to get a bit more control though, that would have been hit by that monster first year easy." Furuya nodded at his upperclassmen and got ready to pitch again.

As Furuya nodded at got ready for his next pitch Miyuki saw something from the corner of his eye and turned to look at it. Jogging with a first year manager (who at the moment Miyuki couldn't think of the name of) was a girl whom looked oddly familiar to the catcher. _ She has purple bangs; I know I've seen her before. I just can't remember where. _But before he had time to think further into he was pulled out of his thoughts by the coach who was calling the team together.

As the team gathered around the coach the manager and other girl Miyuki had previously been watching pushed through them arms loaded with boxes to the center where the coach was standing. "Sorry, sir. I had a bit of trouble getting here until Rin-chan here helped me," The first year manager apologized to the coach once they had set down their boxes.

_So Rin is that other girl's name, now she seems even more familiar but I just can't place where I know her from. _Miyuki was once again snapped out of his musings by the coach as he began to speak. "Now, we only have two weeks until our game against Yakushi. The school was generous enough to get us some new balls, new helmets, and some new bats; wood and metal. All of which are right here. I want you all to break in the new equipment before tomorrow, which includes taping your handles," Miyuki along with the rest of the team groaned, taping handles was the most tedious thing in the world to do since you had to get them just right. "Now everyone take four laps around the field before you leave," The coach finished.

"Hai!" Miyuki and the rest of the team screamed before they took off to do their laps. However just as Miyuki was about to take off he stopped as he saw Rin walk up to the coach. _What is she doing? _ He wondered as he began to listen in on their conversation.

"I just transferred here, and I'm supposed to be joining onto the team as a manager. My father called and requested it," The girl explained to the coach.

"You must be Mr. Sato's daughter. I'll introduce you to the team tomorrow but for now I'll tell you that our head manager is Takao Fujiwara, and our scorekeeper is Chris Takigawa. If you have any questions about your job, ask one of them. Make sure you're at every practice and game unless told otherwise, and Haruno will probably need some help cleaning up after the team tonight, so stay with her until then. Welcome to Seidou," The coach then turned and walked away from her.

_Mr. Sato, as in the chairman Mr. Sato? If she's his daughter that means- _He looked at Rin who was now talking with her now fellow manager and smirked. _So that's why she seems so familiar, well this will be interesting. _With this thought Miyuki set off to catch up with the rest of the team for his laps.

* * *

Miyuki was the fifth person to finish his laps and walked over to where his stuff was and began packing up. Just as he picked up his catchers mit he caught the sound of Kuramochi's laughter and turned to see what was going on. Kuramochi was currently laughing and pointing at a very offended looking Sawamura and they were both standing with the new manager. _Ah, I wonder what's going on over there, _Miyuki thought as he began to walk in the direction of his teammates.

"Ah, what's going on here? With you two over here, it can't be too good," Miyuki asked with a grin as he approached the group.

"Nothing Miyuki. Just explaining to Sawamura here that we haven't been lying to him about how annoying he is if someone that just met him can make the same observation," Kuramochi answered Miyuki with a cackle.

Miyuki snickered "We told you Sawamura, it's not just me and Kuramochi here." He said and began laughing along with his friend and teammate.

As they continued laughing and making fun of their first year pitcher Miyuki noticed Rin staring at Kuramochi and looking him up and down. _I would say that she checking him out, but there's something odd about the way she's doing it. She's concentrating so much, it's like when you're picking out fruit at the grocery store and you have to determine if it's any good before you buy it._ Miyuki kept watching her and noticed the small smile she gave as she looked at his legs. After that she turned to Miyuki who quickly looked away from her and rejoined the teasing.

As Miyuki continued teasing the pitcher he could see Rin out of the corner of his eye as she observed him and saw her go from wrinkling her nose to giving another small smile when she looked down at his hand. _I wonder why she smiled when she looked at my hand_ Miyuki thought and when he looked down at his hand he noticed that he was still holding his catcher's mitt. _Ah, so she smiled because she saw my mitt. Hm, interesting. _

When he looked up from his mitt he saw that she was no longer there. Apparently he wasn't the only one that noticed that one of the members of their group had left because Kuramochi took the opportunity to make another jab at Sawamura. "Looks like your annoyingness scared the girl away." He said laughing at his teammate.

"Eh! Stupid Kuramochi! Where'd she go I wasn't finished I have to tell her how odd her hair is!" Sawamura exclaimed as he began his search for the partially purple haired manager. "Ah! She's over there!" he exclaimed pointing and beginning to walk to where Rin was currently crouching and helping Haruichi with his bat.

Miyuki and Kuramochi followed the first year pitcher over to the two crouching teenagers to see how Sawamura would make a fool of himself this time. Once they got over there the three caught the exchange that was happening. "My name is Haruichi Kominato by the way. I'm a first year, It's nice to meet you. Haruichi said extending his hand to Rin.

"I'm Rin Sato, nice to meet you as well. And I'm also a first year." She replied placing the tape she had been holding in Haruichi's extended hand.

"Eh, you're a first year too?" Sawamura exclaimed once he heard her introduction.

Kuramochi and Miyuki laughed as Rin took a step back and whipped her glasses that had been hit with Sawamura's spit. "Yes I am. Why must you yell everything?" She asked once she finished cleaning her glasses.

"Look, not only can the girl tell that you're annoying, but she doesn't want to be too close to you either! Haha!" Kuramochi laughed again. _And they say I have a nasty personality,_ Miyuki thought as he laughed with his friend.

"Who'd want to be too close to a girl that dies her hair funny anyways!?" Sawamura exclaimed.

"I don't care that you just insulted me while trying to make yourself look less like an idiot, however my hair color is natural." Rin said defending her hair color while putting her glasses back on.

Miyuki smirked at her retort _She's just like she was when we were little. _

"There's no way that's natural!" Sawamura said once again opening his big mouth.

"Why not, your teammate here has pink hair along with another one I saw earlier. Do you think they both dye theirs?" Rin asked as she gestured to her pink haired fellow first year.

"W-w-well Haruichi and Haruichi's brother are different theirs is natural yours isn't." Sawamura sputtered.

Before Rin could reply to Sawamura; Yuki, Ryosuke, and Jun came over and addressed Miyuki. "Hey Miyuki, we're going to go ahead and head over to your room alright." Ryosuke said.

"Actually, we won't be able to be using my room anymore. I finally got a roommate and the principal says that because my roommate has some special condition I'm not allowed to have anyone in my room anymore." Miyuki explained to his upper classmen.

"Eh, that stinks you were the only one of us with a single room, Oh well; I guess that just means that Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Masuko's is the new place then. Come on you two let's go" Ryosuke declared and the others grabbed a protesting Sawamura and Kuramochi dragging them in the direction of the dorms.

"Well, that was entertaining if nothing else," Rin said after his teammates were out of sight "I hope that bat works just fine for you," she said to Haruichi before turning so she could address Miyuki as well. "Now, if you'll both excuse me I'm going to see if Haruno needs any help cleaning up."

Miyuki watched as Rin walked away and then he called out to her. "Hey, hold on a second," and then walked to catch up with her when she stopped.

"Yes?" Rin asked when Miyuki had caught up to her.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself; I'm Kazuya Miyuki, 2nd year." He said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Rin Sato, 1st year." She said ignoring his extended hand.

He smirked "I thought you looked familiar. Although it'd be hard to completely forget a girl with purple bangs. Especially one that claimed they were natural," Miyuki finished his smirk still firmly in place.

"They are natural, and I think you must be confusing me with someone else. We've never met. The last time I was in Japan was when I was six and I didn't associate with too many other children back then." Rin explained to Miyuki.

"When you were six, let's see, that would make me seven and that sounds about right. Oh well, if you don't remember me that's fine; we'll be spending a lot of time together in the near future I'm sure," Miyuki said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Anyways I'll be heading back to my room now. See you later." He walked away, the smirk never having left his face throughout the exchange. _ I'm a little hurt that she forgot about me, granted we only me that once. However I'm sure she'll remember by the time she gets in later tonight. _

As Miyuki was walking back to where he had left his stuff earlier he stopped by the younger Kominato and remembered Rin crouching by him earlier. "Hey, what were you and Rin doing earlier?" he asked.

"Oh, she saw that I was having trouble taping my handle and she offered to do it for me. It turned out really well too, better than I've ever done it." The pink haired boy replied as he offered Miyuki his bat.

Miyuki took the bat from the first year and looked at the handle. "I guess she did do it pretty well." He said handing back the bat.

"Yeah, well goodnight Miyuki senpai." The first year said waving as Miyuki began to leave the field.

* * *

As Miyuki walked to his dorm he began to let his thoughts wander. _She was six the last time she was in Japan, which made me seven. It's hard to believe that it was nine years ago when we met, seems like just yesterday._ He thought his mind flashing back to when they first met.

_ "Miyuki this is Rin, Rin this is Miyuki. Rin's father and I have known each other since were little like you two," His mother said introducing the two for the first time. _

_ Miyuki walked up to the girl hand extended, "Hi, it's nice to meet you; I'm Miyuki and I'm seven."_

_ "It's nice to meet you Miyuki, my name is Rin and I'm six." Rin said shaking his hand._

_ "Wow, you're only six and you dye you hair?" he said looking at her purple bangs._

_ "It's not dye, it grows like this!" She exclaimed jerking back the hand that Miyuki still had in his grasp. _

_ "Really? That's cool, I wish mine did that!" _

_ "Rin, why don't you take Miyuki to your room and play while I talk to Miyuki's mother," Rin's dad said smiling at the conversation the two were having._

_ Rin nodded and grasped Miyuki's hand before she took off down the hall towards her room._

_ Once they entered her room Miyuki was met with the sight of baseball everywhere, on the walls, books about the sport, gloves, bats, and anything else that could possibly be baseball related. "Wow this is a lot of baseball stuff, you must really like it," Miyuki said looking around the room. _

_ "Yeah, I do. I know it's kinda weird since I'm a girl, but it's my favorite thing in the world." She said looking at the floor._

_ "Baseball is alright, but I don't get how it can be your favorite thing in the world. I mean it's alright to watch but I've never understood how anyone could enjoy playing it," He said walking around the room._

_ "I can't really explain why I love it so much, it's just that when you throw the ball back to another player; especially the catcher, the way the ball feels as it glides through your fingers is just so amazing. That brief moment that you have control of the ball that whatever you do could decide the outcome of the game just makes you feel so empowered and important. It's the best feeling in the world," _

_ During Rin's explanation Miyuki had turned to look at her. "I wish that I could love something that much." He said a little bitterly. _

_ "Well, have you ever tried baseball?" Rin asked with a cock of her head._

_ "No, I'm not very good at working with others so I don't really do sports." _

_ "Really? Well I'm sure you'd be just fine, so let's play some catch and you can see if you'd enjoy baseball," She said as she tossed him a mit. "That's a catcher's mitt, I don't have an extra fielder's mitt but since you don't work well with others catcher would probably be a good position for you anyways. So all you have to do is when I toss the ball to you just catch it and throw it back alright?"_

_ He nodded once Rin had finished explain what he had to do. She tossed the ball to him and Miyuki easily caught it and tossed it back to her. "I really don't get what's so special about this," Miyuki said after they done the process a few times._

_ Rin caught the ball once again and put her hand on her hips. "Okay, think of it like this. It's the bottom of the ninth, two outs and the bases are loaded, and it all comes down to you getting the next runner out. Third baseman is throwing the ball to you; if you can catch the ball you will get the runner out and win the game. Now visualize that and I'm going to toss the ball to you again." Rin said and tossed the ball to Miyuki once again._

_Miyuki visualized the scene Rin had described and caught the ball. "That felt amazing!" Miyuki exclaimed in awe at the feeling. _

_ "Haha, I know. That feeling is why I love it so much." Rin said giggling at his reaction_

_ "Yeah, I think I get that now. You know, I think I might try out for the baseball team," He said staring down at the mitt in his hand._

_ "In that case keep that mitt for good luck, maybe we'll get to play on the same team." _

_ "Okay, promise me." He said looking at Rin now._

_ "Promise you what?" she said a little confused._

_ "Promise me that one day we'll play on the same team." He said extending his pinky to Rin._

_ "Okay, I promise!" Rin exclaimed locking her pinky with Miyuki's and smiled._

* * *

Miyuki came out of his flashback when he reached the door to his room and unlocked it so he could step inside. Walking over to his desk he placed his bag on it and looked inside pulling out a much too small mit and looked at it. He smiled at the mitt "It's all thinks to her that I play baseball," He placed the mitt back into the bag and sat down at the desk. Miyuki propped his head up against his hand and decided to wait for his new roommate to come in.

It wasn't long before he saw the door open and his purple banged roommate walked in and shut the door behind her. "Remember me yet?" He asked and smirked when she let out a sigh and turned to face him leaning against the door frame.

_This was definitely going to be an interesting experience. _He thought to himself.

* * *

**There we go, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter make sure to review!  
**


End file.
